


Cover You in Oil

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Series: Songs of the Heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Classic rock always leads to sex and thats just a fact, F/M, tumblr challenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: Written for Tumblr's @empyreanwritings Emotional Writing Challenge for the prompt  “I have to hand it to you, you certainly know how to make an entrance.”  Vaguely based on the song Cover You In Oil (emphasis on vaguely lol)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Songs of the Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497860
Kudos: 19





	Cover You in Oil

Tony had been different since he’d come back from that cave all those years ago, but this was a new level of ridiculousness. Ever since Ultron, he’d spent nearly every waking moment in his lab, and he only slept when he literally collapsed from exhaustion. You tried to be supportive, never pushing him or demanding he give up his endless tinkering, but you knew he needed to take a break when Bruce came to you claiming that Tony had spent nearly 72 hours awake again and had crashed in the lab. The plan was simple enough, though it was admittedly tinted with a bit of selfish need. It had weeks since you’d been together intimately, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss him desperately. Counting on the fact that he missed you as much as you did him, and it was easy to come up with a way to draw his attention away. One day, a new black leather skirt and red near see-through top later, and you were ready to put your plan into action.

====================================================================================================

“Jarvis, you know what to do.”

“Yes, Miss (Y/L/N).” You took a deep breath, your hand hovering over the door handle for a moment before you steeled yourself and swung it open. Whatever song had been playing immediately cut to your pre-chosen track, a classic ACDC song that never failed to make you think of doing exactly what you were about to do.

“Jarvis, what the hell-” Tony’s voice cut off as he finally saw you, and judging by the almost comical double-take he did, he liked what he saw. You strode towards him, stepping in time with the music until you reached where he sat on the floor. Tony remained speechless, the sight of you in a black leather skirt sending all of the necessary blood flow for speech to his groin instead. You gestured him up with a wiggle of your index finger, smirking as his eyes followed the line of your legs on the way up. He seemed to finally have found his voice, but when he opened his mouth to speak, you pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him with ease. You backed him up towards the couch he’d been sleeping on, giving his chest a small shove when the backs of his legs hit the edge, and he fell back with a soft ‘oof.’

“Don’t move.” You commanded, and he quickly nodded in response. You grinned and turned to walk over and flip the switch to blackout the glass walls, ensuring no one would see or interrupt the two of you. A quick glance over your shoulder revealed Tony’s gaze locked onto your hips, and you couldn’t stop the smirk as you began to sway to the music. His eyes shot up to yours, and he swallowed thickly as you made your way back over and pulled your skirt up a little to straddle him. His hands trailed up your thighs to grab ahold of your waist, and he finally spoke up as the song ended. “I have to hand it to you, baby girl, you certainly know how to make an entrance.” His hands tightened their grip on your waist as he spoke. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging sharply to tilt his head back, before leaning forward to ghost your lips against his.

“Well, I learned from the best, Mr. Stark.” You slammed into him in a kiss, relishing the way he automatically tugged your hips tighter against his own as he kissed you back in near desperation. He was already straining against his jeans, and the friction caused by the material made both of you gasp. “I’ve missed you, Tony.” You said, dragging your hand down his chest and sliding it up underneath his shirt. “What say we go to bed and make up for some lost time, hmm?” He could only shudder and nod as you moved to grind your hips down against him. A realization seemed to dawn on him, and his hand left your hip to slide up under your skirt. A moan left you as his fingers brushed your bare pussy, and he sucked in a breath at how wet you already were.

“You come in here, dressed like this, no fucking panties, already soaking wet for me, and expect me to make it back to our room?” He groaned out, fingers drawing circles around your clit and making you whine. “I’ve got half a mind to have you ride me right here on this couch.” You reached up and into your shirt with a smirk and pulled out a foil packet.

“Do it then, Mr. Stark.” You whined as his fingers fell away, but he didn’t leave you wanting for long as he pulled you back into for a bruising kiss. His hands began to pull your shirt out from your skirt before sliding the dark material up over your ass, so it bunched around your waist. He grabbed and pulled at the round globes, grinding against you, and dominating your tongue with his own. You moaned loudly at the rough material passing over your sensitive flesh and pulled your hips back to reach down and undo the fastenings. He gasped sharply when your hand reached inside his boxers to wrap around him, stroking slowly. “Please, Tony.” He reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away before grabbing the condom from your other hand and opening it. Once he had it rolled on, he grabbed you by the backs of your thighs and lifted you up and pulled you closer, so you were hovering over his thick length. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders so he could take a hand and guide himself into you as you slowly lower yourself down. You reached up to grasp his face between your hands as you began to raise and lower your hips slowly. His eyes were locked onto yours, the normally chocolate brown orbs near black with how dilated his pupils were. “Fuck, Tony,” Your eyes fluttered shut as you began to pick up speed. Tony reached up to tangle a hand in your hair as he buried his face in your chest, leaving love bites all over before moving to suck a nipple into his mouth. You gave a yelp and carded your fingers through his hair at the sudden burst of pleasure shooting through you. He switched sides, giving the same attention to the other nipple before moving his lips to your neck. “Tony-” You moaned his name as he nipped just below your ear, and his fingers slid down to once again begin stroking at your clit. “Oh fuck-” You gasped, feeling a familiar heat start to build below your belly button.

“You wanna cum for me?” Tony’s hips were lifting to meet every fall of your hips, so he was hitting so deliciously deep inside you, driving you closer to your climax. “I know you’re close, baby girl. Come on, I wanna feel you as you cum all over my cock.” He said, doubling his efforts as he sped his fingers up and claimed your lips once again. You gave a shout of his name as your orgasm hit you, your walls spasming around him as he quickly flipped you both, so he was pounding you into the couch. “That’s my girl. Fuck, princess, you feel so good.” His hips began to stutter as his own release found him, a guttural groan escaping him. You gasped and moaned as he continued to thrust, milking both of your orgasms out. When he finally pulled out, you whined at the loss, but he leaned down to place a firm kiss on your lips. “Don’t worry, I’ve still got a lot of time to make up for. I’m sorry I left you for so long, honey.” You sat up as he climbed off you, throwing the condom in the trash and cleaning himself up with a nearby hand towel. He shoved himself back in his pants and walked back over as you finished straightening yourself out. Tony pulled you into his arms and placed a kiss in your hair. “Forgive me?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” You looked up at him and smiled. “You’re only human, my love.” He leaned down to rest his forehead against yours.

“And you’re an angel, Mrs. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed please drop a kudos or comment! They make my whole day! Love y'all!


End file.
